


Neon Glow

by Exorciststuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cloaca, Enthusiastic Consent, Forked cloaca, M/M, The johndavedavesprite is only implied but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were a little bit hard to manage for Davesprite, being the result of an illegal cloning and splicing experiment gone horribly wrong. He'd been given to Dave to deal with, but things had worked somehow. He had the best boyfriend in the world, after all, and he just wanted to enjoy some intimacy with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Glow

John was busy a lot, with his whole college student thing, balancing grades and courses and dean's lists and extracurriculars like they were nothing. He was kind of a wonder boy as well, juggling it all with seemingly not a worry in the world. To the outside, John just looked like any guy who was balancing his life well. But Davesprite, he knew the truth. He knew that John was just as goddamn stressed as everyone else- if not more, because of all the pressure. He knew how palpable the relief was when the semester ended. And, most importantly, he knew how to make John feel like a million bucks all over again.

Sure, he was sort of a nobody. He understood that. Came to terms with it, even. His existence was a mistake, and for all intents and purposes he shouldn't exist when there was a whole other version of him running around sans cloaca and wings and crippling depression.

Alright, so maybe not the last part, but he existed and he was more real that Davesprite had the option to be, so who the fuck were either of them to nitpick on the lot in life they were given. It sucked, but no fucking use dwelling on it- that's what his special online chat only therapist had said. He might've been a nobody, but the people in his life had done a really good job of convincing the world he existed as Dave's anthropophobic twin brother, alone in his room with less than five people he'd let see him. 

It was better that way. He also had a shockingly large online fanbase, the type that made Dave jealous. (He didn't have the heart to point out that of course he'd have a larger following, he didn't do anything but sit on the computer, and at least Dave could go outside. But he saved the whining.) He got first dibs on food in the fridge and he got to sleep as much as he wanted.

The big thing, though, was how much more of everyone's attention- Dave included- he got. If he wanted attention, he fucking got it. Sure, he knew it was a pity apology thing for the fact that he was playing bird sprite Rapunzel, but attention was attention and he was a fan. It meant he got to cuddle up to John all the fucking time, getting his wings pet and John's humming in his ear. 

It also led to their relationship rapidly evolving into something romantic, which was not at all a complaint. The times when he'd been weary of John were long gone, and he regarded him as his best and closest friend, second only in closeness to Dave, who was literally him before the accident. John didn't treat him weird either, and instead, he felt magical and handsome when his boyfriend looked at him. It made him want to make John feel the same way with all his heart. And, it was why he'd pulled on a single thigh high sock, his tail wiggling as the fabric settled comfortably on his bright orange skin.

He couldn't do a lot of things for the people in his life. Hidden experiments couldn't exactly run down to the bakery for some pastries to wake their significant others up with, and he couldn't take John out on surprise trips or show him a good time around town. What he could do was give him a little TLC, try to make him smile, and totally, shamelessly give up his penetration virginity in the process.

John came in looking predictably exhausted, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he dumped his jacket onto the floor and took his shoes off, making his way to the couch without even really looking. That was fine, Davesprite watched him patiently, and when John finally saw him the growing awe and wonder on his face had Davesprite giving his tail a little shake, making the sock flop around. John giggled, smiling, and sat down on the couch to pull him into a hug.

“Hey, what's with the sexy lingerie?” He wiggled his eyebrows, and then snorted, leaning down for a kiss the same time Davesprite leaned up. They met in the middle, and John let out a content sigh, pressing his face into Davesprite's feathery soft hair. “I missed you today.”

He sounded so tired, and Davesprite squirmed until he could hug him, kissing his nose. “Don't you start that mopey shit with me. I dressed up real nice for you, and I don't gotta hear this stupid shit 'bout how we can't go out. S'not gonna change if we cry about it, so we've gotta do more important things with our time,” he made sure John had caught his eyes- bold and shadeless- before continuing. “I want you to stick it in like you've got the round peg between your legs and I'm the round hole.”

Davesprite let it linger until John was reaching for his hips, and then he hovered just out of reach, smiling at him. “Got it?”

Obviously dazed, he watched John blink a few times, before nodding. “Yeah, I've got it. Right here on the couch?” Davesprite nodded, indulgent hands running down John's sides, soaking up the warmth that radiated off of his body that was warming the space between them, feeling all the ridges and contours of his perfectly built body- soft, firm, and solid. “For our first time like this? What if someone walks in on us Davesprite? What if Dave walks in on us?”

They both snorted, and Davesprite felt himself pulled close until they were flush, as close as could be. It was a cute idea to pretend Dave would mind walking in on them. If anything, he'd take a few photos and call them a photo manipulation. The power of photoshop, making him look like a glostick ghost angel. Fucking incredible.

“Stick it in, Eggy boy. I've wanted this for a long ass time and you damn well deserve some bird pussy,” Davesprite wiggled his lingeried up tail some more, but John only smiled, before he found himself right onto his back, wings forced to splay out across the couch and over the end of it. With the breath knocked out of him, Davesprite let out an indignant caw, squirming as John's fingers trailed down his stomach, blazing hot. 

At first, Davesprite didn't know what was happening, but then there were lips on his tail, right above the spot where the sock was beginning to slither down. Then he turned highlighter fucking yellow, his back arching in anticipation. John looked pretty fucking pleased with himself, grin big and wide, his hands coming to tease around the feathery edges that hid Davesprite's bird junk. “Come on Davesprite, let me warm you up first!” He felt a chaste kiss pressed to the spot above where John knew his cloaca was hidden, given away by it's searing warmth. 

Letting out a shudder, Davesprite squirmed again, biting his lip. “Supposed to be 'bout you right now.”

“It _is_ about me. I just love eating you out a whole lot Davesprite,” he licked his lips, and Davesprite whimpered, his cloaca finally parted by prodding fingers to reveal the swollen flesh of his cloaca, just as bright yellow as his face, flushed with arousal and already damp with desire. John knew what he was doing when he went down and to town, and just thinking about it got Davesprite all hot and bothered. “Besides,” he heard John add, although blood was rushing behind his ears, “you need warming up to take it all, anyway.”

Oh fuck.

Then John's tongue teased along the fleshy lips of his cloaca, running over them, and Davesprite pushed up towards his mouth, eyes closing. “Oh _fuck_ -”

He worked with a finesse Davesprite had no fucking clue where he'd gotten. His tongue trailed shapes and letters into his flesh and pushed deep inside, lapping up his wetness like he was cream and John was a happy fucking cat. He kissed around the edges sweetly, and stared up at Davesprite with a predatory look in his eyes that made him tense up and melt all at once. He sucked in all the right spots, teasing the edges and holding him open so he could make the flesh yellow and tender. It's like John was made to eat cloaca, leaving Davesprite shuddering with orgasm so rapidly his head was spinning. 

It was so sudden he couldn't stop himself, hands tangled in John's hair as he bucked up into his mouth, practically screaming unintelligible garbled bird-human-orgasm sounds, cloaca pulsing around him as he came long and hard, John's groaning and the way his tongue kept moving only making Davesprite feel _more_. It'd come so fast it almost hurt, but it hurt so good.

When John came off with a mouth stained yellow and a satisfied smile on his face, Davesprite felt himself have a little mini after-orgasm at the sight, before he was tugging John closer to kiss him and grope his way eagerly into his pants. “C'mon, lemme at it. _Fuck_ that felt so fucking good, you're so good to me.”

“There's a reason why,” he still looked pleased as all hell, the cat with the bird caught under him, and Davesprite hugged him around the neck, nuzzling him. He smelled like sex, which wasn't bad at all. 

“Why's that, sugarplum?” He cooed, fingers preening John's hair just a little bit.

John didn't answer immediately, and Davesprite furrowed his brows together, only to feel himself rolled to the side, John kissing him all over as he loudly proclaimed, “it's because I love you!”

He cawed and chirped and squealed, pushing at John until he stopped rolling them around and just hummed, and then he was Davesprite slowly, and Davesprite squirmed his boxers off the rest of the way, grinding against him at an indulgent pace. His cock felt thick and hard, twitching as Davesprite rocked against him.

“I love you too,” he smiled, letting John kiss at his neck, rolling until he was on his back again, with John hovering above him.

John's face was gorgeous above him, face pink and eyes wide as he stared. Then Davesprite let his eyes trail down John's body, and he groaned at the sight of it all, taking it all in, from the love on John's face to the erection between his legs to the hair on his arms- he was perfect.

“Can I put it in?” Immediately, Davesprite nodded, letting out a shuddering breath. He felt more than ready for a second romp in the sheets, plenty stretched enough and too eager to get on with it to wait.

Except, John had a whole fuckload more patience, and Dave whined when two fingers pushed in instead, not nearly enough of a stretch despite the satisfying warmth. He still let out a warbling moan, letting John stretch him out, pushing deeper than he had before, scissoring with the intent of more. 

He was so gentle. His fingers weren't exactly being gentle, stretching Davesprite's cloaca with hasty motions, but the action itself was gentle and caring. He was so fucking special, a dickbag with a heart of gold. Davesprite almost wanted to cry from the sensation of being so happy, barely managing to hold back.

“I love you so fucking much,” he rocked into John's touch, eyes closing as he arched.

And then John went still, and when Davesprite opened his eyes again he was staring at where his fingers were pushed inside, wiggling them experimentally. At first, Davesprite was confused, but then the pads of his fingers changed course and pushed somewhere he hadn't really realised he'd had, and he shuddered, scrabbling to grip the couch. “Fuck, shit- what is that?”

“Why are you asking me?! It's not my body!” He kept prodding, and Davesprite kept groaning. “It feels... Like a fork? Like there's two holes.”

“Shit- you tellin' me I didn't notice I had a second hole?” He was a fucking mess. Sure, he'd only been cloned and mutated for less than two years, but goddamn seriously- missing that was a real fuckup.

“I guess?” John sounded just as confused, but when he moved his fingers again Davesprite shuddered. 

It didn't _really_ matter, it just meant they'd need to fuck a whole lot more to test all the possibilities, starting right fucking now. “Stick it in the hole you're playing with.”

Rather than argue, John reached for the coffee table and pulled out some lube, slathering himself up. When Davesprite raised an eyebrow he shrugged. “For safe insertion, duh.”

Well fuck, no use complaining about that. Just another sign John was a pretty thoughtful guy when it came down to it. He would've spread his legs if he had any, but instead he laid obediently against the couch and waited, hands reaching out to keep a constant tether point.

Settled above him, John smiled, and Davesprite beamed right back, socked tail wrapping around his thigh as John began the slow process of rubbing against his cloaca with his dick- earning a few soft sighs and anticipatory caws- before beginning to push in, the head stretching Davesprite out enough that he felt himself tense up, his breathing coming heavier. 

He was _big_. Bigger than his fingers, obviously, and bigger than he looked, really stretching Davesprite with his girth. But it didn't stretch enough to hurt, and the lube and slow speed made it a moment to saviour, letting himself be spread as they kissed and came closer and closer together. 

There went his virginity, he thought. Good fucking riddance. John wasn't even bottomed out and he felt like he was on cloud nine. Even when John started veering towards the tighter of the two forks, the one they'd discovered together, Davesprite only moaned and helped him along, bucking up eagerly.

They built a rhythm like that together, John thrusting into him and Davesprite wildly moving whatever which way he wanted to try and get him deeper, or at a better angle, or just more. He only stopped when it got too overwhelming for him to manage much more than warbling birdlike moans as John thrust and kissed and touched him all over, practically paralysing him with raw, pleasure fuelled emotions. 

“I love you so much,” he felt the words rumbled into his ear more than he heard them, and Davesprite nodded his agreement, tail clinging desperately onto John, the wet sound of them coming together filling the room, the smell of sex invading his mind. Everybody who came into the apartment afterwards would know what they'd done, and they'd know how much Davesprite was deeply in love with John and how thankful he was that John still managed to love him after everything, that he managed to be so full of love to be with Dave as well, and that he'd give Davesprite moments like these- moments that made him forget momentarily that he shouldn't exist. John made it okay that he wanted to exist, despite everything.

He hugged him tight, and John bit down on his neck, sending him rocketing right into an orgasm so sudden he couldn't manage much more than a caw before he was trembling, eyes squeezed shut as his body shook. It felt so strange and good, clenching down on something foreign inside of him, and he rode it out as long as he could.

John didn't seem to manage much longer before his orgasm hit either, and Davesprite was startled by the way his cum shooting inside of his cloaca had his orgasm going on longer, his nerves buzzing as John finished inside him.

His breathing was still heavy, but Davesprite leaned up to plant a wet kiss on John's lips, before going limp underneath him, basking in the afterglow. “I love you so fucking much, holy shit.”

“So that was a good virginity losing experience?” He nodded, tugging John down for more kisses, a broad smile spread across his face when he pulled back. 

“It was fucking awesome,” he answered, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

They laid down beside each other to cuddle, John's cum dribbling out and making a mess of orange and yellow that had them laughing and wincing, frantically wiping it up with Taco Bell napkins. Then they'd decided to take a nap, worn out from everything. Later, Davesprite knew Dave would wake them up, and they'd eat dinner together and he'd steal one of John's hoodies, but for now he let himself stop thinking and just sleep, and it felt pretty fucking good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for [Dzueni!](http://dzueni.tumblr.com/) but I figured I might as well toss it out today as a bonus submission for Davesprite day! Plus, you know, the John/Davesprite tag always deserves more love!
> 
> If you like this fic- or any of mine- consider [tipping me!](https://ko-fi.com/A6873KP) Kudos and comments are also always appreciated! <3


End file.
